elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anu
Anu was a primordial Deity. Anu is always associated with Padomay, his counterpart and brother. In many cultures, Anu is honored for his part of the interplay that createed the world, but Padomay is held in highest esteem by cults such as the Dark Brotherhood, for being the one who caused the conflict. Because the blood of Anu is in every Aedra, they have great affinity for earthly affairs. History Anu is neither an Aedra nor a Daedra. In fact, according to ancient texts, Anu predates the creation of both groups and played a part in their creation with his younger 'brother' Padomay (god of chaos and darkness). When Padomay came into being he attacked Anu and both engaged in combat. The conflict between Anu and Padomay, also known as 'Aurbis'Before the Ages of Man, eventually led to the creation of the et'Ada - the Aedra and DaedraThe Annotated Anuad, for when their ethereal blood spilled in combat it mixed and would eventually give birth to the Aedra, while Padomay's blood would end up giving birth to the Daedra. According to the Aldmeri, after the clash between Anu and Padomay, Anu birthed his own soul so that he could understand himself and self-reflect. This reborn soul of his was known as Anui-El and in turn became the soul of all things. But as Anu created Anui-El, Padomay birthed his soul, Sithis,[http://www.imperial-library.info/content/vehks-teaching Vehk's Teachings] who represented all the limitations of Anui-El.The MonomythAnui-El then noticed that the world created in their conflict, 'Aurbis' was turbulent and chaotic. In order to stabilize Aurbis and further his self-reflection, Anui-El birthed his own soul like Anu before him. Anui-El's soul was known as Auri-El (also known as Akatosh) and began a new force known as time. Time allowed the realm of Aurbis to realize its natures and limitations and in turn the Et'Ada born from the blood finally began to take forms and names. Names Anu goes by many names; Anu, Anu the Everything, Aniel, Ak, Satak, Is. Anu is also perceived of as Order, Light, Perfect Stasis and the Everlasting Ineffable Light. Theories According to the book Sithis, Anu is described as not being a deity of any kind, but is rather a static force without consciousness, personality, intent or will, being depicted as immutable static light that does not change. It is Sithis, according to this book, that created all things. Sithis is said to have sundered the Eternal Anu to create new ideas. However, some of these ideas became manifest and desired to be as eternal as Anu, and went on to become Aetherius and the Aedra. Sithis then created Lorkhan (which the book describes as neither Aedra or Daedra) to destroy these "false" creations, but Lorkhan was killed by Trinimac, who became Malacath (a moment in the book that greatly differs from other documents of Malacath's origins). The book greatly downplays any involvement by Anu and differs from the other known documentations detailing the origins of the worlds, as such its validity is questionable considering that the book was written by worshipers of Sithis.Sithis (Book) Trivia *Anu is the name of a Gaelic goddess of creation, and shares a name with the Sumerian god of the sky. *In Old Norse, the word Anu is attested to mean "ancestor" or "forefather". *The deities that are on the side of Anu are also referred to as 'Anuic'. **Gods with an Anuic basis include almost all Aedra and most gods associated with the creation of the world. Jyggalag can also be considered Anuic in some ways. References ru:Ану Category:Deities Category:Aedra